


Bark Twice for Yes

by Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Clothed Sex, Collars, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Feel free to imagine constant, First Time, Humiliation, Joey has a hairpin trigger, Joeys Very into those, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, Wet Dream, but nothing non-consensual, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies/pseuds/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies
Summary: Joey Wheeler wasn't known for thoughtful planning. He was more of a "roll the dice and see how they land" type of guy. That duel with Kaiba had certainly been a gamble with high stakes. If only he'd known how Intimately those stakes would affect his pride, and more than that, his sex-life, well, he still would rolled.He just would have rolled over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby apologize for bringing this highly fetishized fic about characters on a kid's show into the world. But I also refuse to take any of the blame. I just wanted to watch an innocent, silly (and probably terribly dubbed) anime about a kid's card game! I expected a similar experience of mindless fun as when I watched Pokemon, so thanks a lot for this, Netflix rec's. It's not my fault they came at me with "insert your dEck" "teach you the Hard Way" "bust out you cards and Let's Get It On," "if you think you can handle it Strap It On," and generally All the characters being innately homoerotic. Just. What do you want from me? I'm only human. This isn't even really a kink of mine! Seriously. Until the end of the duel with Duke, the dialogue is all Direct Quotes. I didn't even have to orchestrate these ridiculous situations. Straight from the show. Until the end of course. Don't come at me with cocky boys and dog costumes unless you want porn of it, Yu-gi-OOHHH.

Joey just can't help himself; watching that smug, arrogant figure stride off into the forest, completely ignoring Yugi, ignoring them all like they're not even there, ignoring _him_ , it ignites something in him. He's standing in front of the conceited bastard, delivering his righteous speech, with a hand fisted in the other's obnoxious trench coat before he even knows what he's doing.

"Nice grip. Let me show you _mine_ ," Kaiba says in an infuriatingly confident, but no less dangerous voice as he grips Joey's hand, squeezing until it hurts and Joey is practically whimpering. He throws him to the ground without ceremony, in a motion that seems to cause him no trouble at all. Lying there on the ground panting, Joey's trying to collect himself, while his friends fret over him. He isn't hurt, he's just caught between desperately straining to keep his flaring emotions under control, before they can consume him like wildfire, and wondering at the odd sensation stirring low in his body.

He hears himself challenge Kaiba to a duel, completely on impulse, and the situation goes swiftly south from there.

The things that come out his mouth, he can hardly believe he's saying, himself. Not that he's ever been one to hold his tongue, but these taunts are as biting as he can make them. He'll be as insulting as he needs to be to keep that prick from dismissing him out of hand. Yet no matter how cutting the words, Kaiba appears unfazed, and worse, his rebuttals are harsher, cleverer than his own, and they make that odd feeling pool and thrum within him.

The brunette's pointed jabs, directed only at Joey, paired with the casual disdain his voice naturally carries, the constant _threatening_ tone when Joey doesn't even know what he's threatening exactly, keeps him distracted and flustered all throughout their duel. It isn't, however, until he's on his knees and Kaiba uses _that_ word, tells him to kneel in the dirt like a _dog_ , that he realizes the deep and needful thing that's been pulling at his attention all night is _excitement_. He's suddenly so turned on his head is swimming with it and he only just keeps himself from shuddering, but at the same time Kaiba's words enrage him, partially at himself, and he feels the need to rebel, to refute Kaiba's apparently held notion that he can speak to him like that and get away with it.

He feels vindicated, cocky even when he plays his Red Eyes Black Dragon, like he's taking the power back, showing Kaiba _he's_ a real duelist too and someone to be taken seriously. He won't be tamed that easily, he thinks, then flushes. He won't be tamed at all. It's only later, when he thinks back on it, that he wonders if part of him realized what a foolish, and maybe even goading, card that was to play against someone whom he's intimately aware possesses three far superior dragons to play.

After he's lost such a humiliating defeat, he's distracted from the perverse pleasure he'd been nagged by the entire duel because, damn it, he was supposed to win. He was supposed to show up that snobby creep, not kneel in front of him on all fours, but then Kaiba delivers his finishing line, and the unbidden lust comes rushing back like a flood.

"That's right, Joey, stay down. Stay down like the sniveling defeated dog I've turned you into," Kaiba taunts with dark amusement, and it's all Joey can take. He shivers, body convulsing as he spurts into his jeans. Dampness soaks his briefs and he can hardly believe it; he wasn't even touching himself. He's so humiliated he thinks he could drown in it, but that feeling also, maddeningly, makes his spent dick twitch. Thankfully all his friends, and more importantly Kaiba, read this as the shock of defeat and not- and not as his own staggeringly uncontrollable desire at having someone talk down to him like that. Call him a dog. He hears Kaiba say " _complete and utter submission, his tail between his legs"_  and that feeling is thrumming through him anew. He only manages to keep himself from getting hard again by remembering his friends are _right_ _there_ , and by hearing Yugi stand up for him. He loves his friend but little Yugi trying to defend his honor is sort of the last thing he needs when he's already sore from defeat, his own body's betrayal, and the guilt he can now add because the innocent boy has no clue what Kaiba's words actually just did to him.

He tries to tell himself later that night that it was all a fluke, that he must have just been seriously pent up since he hasn't really had an opportunity to get off since the tournament began. He hadn't even really considered himself gay for Pete's sake! Sure he'd never been that into the girls at school, and he and Tristan had exchanged hand jobs a couple times, but he'd never felt anything for _anyone_ before like he'd felt while on hands and knees in front of Seto Kaiba. He supposes if he's honest with himself, he has never been able to just leave well-enough alone when it came to his frustratingly cool and collected classmate, even when he knew it would be better to just drop it. _Especially_  when it would be better to just drop it. He flushes again, feeling himself harden in his uncomfortably stiff denim jeans, thanks to earlier. He refuses to let something like that happen again. He'll put it out of his head and never think about it again if he has anything to say about it. With that conviction firmly in mind, he focuses all his concentration on playing out possible dueling strategies in his head until he falls asleep.

It isn't his fault if he dreams about it.

He's running, at first, from a giant Blue Eyes, only to come upon something perhaps even more daunting. A Kaiba who looms as physically large in the dream as his real-life counterpart's presence looms in his waking mind. That overwhelmingly demanding, dangerous demeanor have him begging even before he probably needs too. He's submitting so readily his waking self would undoubtedly balk at his actions, but then dream-Kaiba refers to him as a "little puppy dog" and the resulting heat flaring in groin shoos away any reprimanding thoughts from his mind. He's blushing but snarls to save face.

"I'm not afraid of you." Joey growls out.

"Bad dog! Don't contradict your master!" Kaiba scolds, completely ignoring his brave boast while pointing a reprimanding finger at him. Joey feels need pulse within him and he squirms with his fervor for it, his body, at least, seeming to very much enjoy the idea of being scolded by his master. He shakes his head to knock out those confusing emotions. Since when did he go from being a dog to being _Kaiba's_ dog?

"You're not my-" he starts to argue but is swiftly cut off.

"Quiet. Sit!" Kaiba commands, and suddenly he finds himself in a ridiculous dog costume, floppy ears and everything. It _does_ something to him being dressed like that in front of Kaiba, knowing they're both thinking of the dominant figure looming over him as his owner.

"Sit at your master's feet where you belong," he hears him add, unnecessarily; he's already on his knees and bowing so low his face is almost touching the ground, submissive and whimpering, and so very turned on. When he wakes, he finds his briefs soaked through again, and he snarls, furious at himself. He does _not_ like that arrogant, full-of-himself, spoiled little rich boy! And since when does he bow down to anyone anyway? He decides he must just be extremely sexually frustrated if he's having kinky wet dreams about Kaiba and puppies or whatever. The tips of his ears blossom in red warmth when he realizes Kaiba had merely dismissed him as a dog, not really an unusual insult. _He's_ the one who dreamed up the business about masters and puppies.

He jumps to his feet, shouting for the others to wake up. He'll just throw himself into the competition and let it occupy his mind completely! No need to fret over distressing sexual fantasies at all, he tells himself. Although, he later adds that he might want to plan some private time soon where he can think of appropriate things like breasts, and strawberry lipgloss, or some guy's nice ass and definitely _not_  of blue eyes and collars.

He's so fucked.

When he sees Kaiba again, outside of Pegasus's castle, he is, at first, determined not to call the other's attention to himself. He doesn't want that cold, penetrating gaze surmising anything Joey's better off without him knowing, but they aren't five minutes into it when he can't stand it anymore. Having that smug, belittling tone directed at his friend instead of himself is driving him crazy, and possibly not solely for the fact that Kaiba has no right to disrespect Yugi like that.

He immediately regrets it when Kaiba is back to comparing him to a dog, a barking little chihuahua to be exact, and he's happy his friends are holding him up (by holding him back) because it makes him a bit weak in the knees. Something's different this time though, Kaiba seems more serious, even than he usually is. Normally he plays with him longer, Joey thinks only slightly poutingly, and then promptly hates himself for thinking that.

He isn't unhappy that's the last time he has the opportunity to dwell on this rather disturbing new fetish for awhile. Things get so crazy with the tournament he doesn't have time to think of anything else. In fact, even though they have a few more run-ins with Kaiba (and he still feels that annoying flutter when he sees him that he swears is proof he's going insane) the whole dog thing doesn't come back up.

That is until he loses the duel against Duke Devlin.

Why did it have to be a _dog_  suit, he thinks, miserable and embarrassed. Do conceited, cocky assholes just naturally view everyone else as dogs, or, he blushes for what he's sure won't be the last time during this woefully unfortunate charade, is it just him?

"I'm looking forward to having an obedient dog for the week." Duke says, smirking at him, as Joey stands there dumbly holding the costume. He's upset at himself for losing, even more upset at this Duke Devlin for being such a prick, but if he's honest he's mostly worried his libido and already frayed self-control won't last out an entire week.

As he's assuring Yugi that he doesn't need to worry, a promise is a promise after all, he feels a painful sting in his forehead all of a sudden, and then Duke's yelling at him.

"Shut your yap, you mongrel. You will not speak until your master commands you too."

It's sort of ironic, he thinks, that this actually does render him speechless. He's acting so much like Kaiba did in that dream he pointedly tries not to remember (for the hundredth time and in vivid detail) but it's too late. Duke is being just as domineering as Kaiba, but he's playing up the dog thing even more, and while he has absolutely no interest in being Duke's slave/pet, he can't stop himself from thinking something he really shouldn't. _What if it were Kaiba saying this stuff to him_? If it were _Kaiba_ punishing him, telling him, "You're a dog now, Joey. You don't say ouch, you say woof woof"?

He feels himself harden in his trousers and he's suddenly thankful he has the damned suit to hide it behind and, true, he's really pissed off at that no-good, show off, pretty boy for treating him like this, but when that same creep demands he put it on and bark for him, he feels the command send his whole body into shivers. He slides the suit on, thankful it's bagginess hides how devastatingly excited he is, and kneels without being asked. On the one hand his pride is telling him to stop, but the far greater feeling controlling his mind coaxes him into the position anyway. He's blushing like mad but it feels so _good_ ; the submission, the humiliation, the throbbing between his legs. He's so turned on he's panting with it, which he's beyond grateful no one seems to notice. He licks his lips, and seriously hopes he can stop himself from moaning outright when he opens his mouth to bark for his master.

" _Woof, woof_ ," he manages to choke out and he has to tighten his throat muscles almost to the point of pain as his dick spills into pants directly afterward. He's still shivering through his _second_  unwarranted climax while on all fours for someone, and trying to catch his breath, when he vaguely registers Duke's derisive laugh. In his delirium, it easily transitions into Kaiba's voice, so the following, "Good boy," makes his cock twitch, but it also stirs something deeper. It makes him want to bow his back, present himself to Kaiba, and he only barely suppresses a needy whine at the thought. He suddenly wishes the dog suit were something _slutty_ , something that would make the man want to fuck him and he's dizzy with the notion until he remembers where he is. Heat floods his face and he's so embarrassed he thinks he could die. He can't believe he just thought that! And in front of all these people! Thank god he has a reasonable excuse to look as flustered as he knows he does.

Spending the duration of Yugi's duel with Duke, while wearing that dog suit, is absolute agony. He's half-hard the entire time and it makes him glad he got to come earlier, even if he still can't believe that keeps happening to him. Who's heard of anyone going off in their pants like that? Joey's sure he hasn't. But it did offer some much needed relief to his little predicament; he shudders to think what he might have found himself doing to get off otherwise.

If Yugi hadn't ended up winning that duel (like he knew deep down that he would) he would have been positively miserable with guilt. Though, technically, Yugi was still dueling for his dignity, just not in the way he thought.

After a second occasion of him soaking his underwear out of turn, he just stops trying to deny it. Once he's decided this, the number of times he fucks his fist as he thinks about playing puppy for Kaiba is frankly obscene. He knows he should be fantasizing about something else, _anything_ else, but he inevitably imagines himself kneeling at Kaiba's feet, or poised in his lap being petted while Kaiba tells him what a good boy he is, or on his hands and knees as he's punished for being a bad dog. That's, distressingly, as complex as his fantasies need to be for him to come, practically all it takes is to imagine himself as his dog. He doesn't need to know how or why Kaiba would praise or punish him, only that he could.

It is, however, to the point that he fingers himself for the first time in his life. It's awkward in the beginning, feels rather strange, but when he thinks about Kaiba doing this to him, maybe while he's got his face pressed against the ground, ass in the air, it turns into an encompassing, debilitating sensation that makes him moan, and whine, and come harder than he ever has before. He's only ashamed of himself, immediately after his orgasm, for the first couple of times, after that he has no trouble basking in the afterglow. There's only one thing still bothering him; how exactly is he ever supposed to look Kaiba in the eye again?

()•ᴥ•()    ()•ᴥ•()    ()•ᴥ•()    ()•ᴥ•()    ()•ᴥ•()    ()•ᴥ•()    ()•ᴥ•()    ()•ᴥ•()    ()•ᴥ•() 

That question is answered for him, on Kaiba's stupidass blimp, in the final stages of his tournament. The man is addressing all the finalists, explaining what they can expect in their last duels, how the duelists for each match will be determined, reminding them that they _must_ have the most valuable cards they own present in the deck with which they choose to duel, and then, almost as an afterthought, informs them where things are located on the ship and what room they're in.

"I'm sure you'll find your accommodations more than up to the meager challenge of meeting your simple needs," Kaiba drawls, his eyes locking with Joey's when he finishes. As they break into talking amongst themselves, the brunette saunters towards him and it makes Joey worry and shiver. When he's close enough that his proximity alone has Joey blushing, he leans in, invading his space all the more to murmur mockingly in his ear, "Especially _your_ room, Joey. I guess you didn't realize we would obviously search your belongings when you boarded, moron." He then saunters off, just as cocky as before, without so much as a word of explanation.

"His belongings?" He thinks confused. Why should he care about that?

Wait a minute- He freezes in place.

"His Backpack!" Joey's internal voice yells hysterically.

His face turns so red he can honest-to-God feel heat radiate off his cheeks. He can't believe he was so stupid! He has his-, he covers his face with his hands in total mortification ,-he has his _dildo_ in his backpack. Why, _why_ , had he decided to bring that along? Okay, he technically knows why. It's because, although he'd only bought the thing recently, he'd rapidly become addicted to the feeling of it inside him. Not only that, it also allowed him all too clear a picture of how he'd like Seto to use it on him, and possibly even more damning the desire for him to pull it out, tease him about the toy, only to replace it with his own cock. How could he go back to rudimentary masturbation once he'd experienced that? He can't help it if he thought it might be a nice way to unwind. This competition has been very stressful! How was he supposed to know that bastard would search their stuff?

So the answer to the question, "how is he ever supposed to look him in the eye again?" is simple. He just absolutely, positively can _never_ stand to meet his gaze again. He sincerely hopes his luck isn't so bad he'll end up having to duel him. Facing such a skilled opponent would be bad enough without the added handicap of being unable to hold his head up enough to actually see the duel play out.

He's cursing himself, skin still flushed hotly, when he retreats to his room to hide. At least there he and his overwhelming embarrassment can be alone together, because he certainly can't explain to his friends what has him so distraught. When he enters, he doesn't even look around, just closes his eyes and leans back against the door, sighing. He fumbles, not bothering to open his eyes to look, as he searches blindly for the lock, feeling a tiny bit of guilt at shutting his friends out. If they ask, he'll just say he really needed to concentrate without any distractions.

When he finally does open his eyes to look around, what he sees has his blood rushing south so fast his arousal is almost painful. His knees give out and he slides slowly down the door to make an overly excited, whimpering crumple on the floor, already hard by the time he gets there. On his bed there are all manner of sex toys, some of which he's never even seen before. He recognizes a few vibrators of differing sizes, a couple of plugs, but those aren't what has him so aroused. In the middle of the bed there is a collar, a silly headband with perky doggie ears, and a plug with a long fluffy tail attached.

Surely this is just Kaiba's idea of a prank, because he's always calling him a dog. A way to humiliate him further by mocking him about the dildo. The thing is, Joey isn't sure he _cares_ if it's a joke. So what if it ends up embarrassing himself more? As far as that goes he figures he's past the point of no return there, and he usually likes that feeling when it's coming from Kaiba, especially in this context, anyway. His hand is shaking as he slides it over the smooth leather of the collar before picking it up.

_Fuck it,_  he decides.

If the creep didn't want a horny puppy showing up outside his door later tonight, he shouldn't have dangled the treat in front of his face. In the meantime, he thinks he'll go ahead and have some fun by himself.

By the time he's outside Kaiba's door, hand poised to knock, he's already come twice that evening and had to force himself to stop there. He wanted to try out more of the toys, sure, but far greater was his desire to try out _Kaiba_. Sitting heavily around his neck, hidden by his jacket, is the leather collar, it's other side covered with a plush red velvet thats subtle tickle has been slowly driving him wild from the moment he put it on. Also hidden inside his jacket is the headband with the dog ears, he remembers with a blush, and looks around nervously before putting them on with trembling hands. He takes a deep breathe and knocks on the door, maybe a little more forcefully than he needed to.

"Come in!" Joey hears in a commanding voice, and with a timid gulp, he does just that.

Kaiba is sitting on the edge of an obnoxiously oversized bed, centered in the middle of the room, his long legs stretched out in front of him, as he types away on his laptop. Joey approaches him with unwavering determination even if he is looking off to the side rather than at the other man. After he stands there waiting an unacceptable amount of time for some kind of reaction from him, his eyes finally flit up to steal a curious, fleeting glimpse. Kaiba isn't even looking at him. He figures it shouldn't make heat flare in his tummy the way it does, to have the man ignore him the way he's doing but it only adds to the feeling, dangerously close to desperation, at finally having his fantasies realized. Bringing his hand up, he pulls the jacket's collar down enough to reveal his new accessory, cheeks heating anew as he whimpers to get Kaiba's attention. He's still looking bashfully off to the side as he does it, so he hears rather than sees his initial reaction. A darkly amused chuckle floats over to him, and he finally has the nerve to glance up at him.

There is no excuse in the world for anyone to look that smug, Joey thinks bitterly, annoyed enough to forget his staggering attraction for all of an instant. Kaiba isn't surprised to see him, if anything he's the opposite and again Joey thinks no one has the right to be that confident. He could not possibly have known Joey would come to him dressed like this! Then again, when he thinks of how pathetically excitable he's been recently he wouldn't be too terribly surprised if Kaiba could _smell_ it on him.

Setting his laptop aside on the nightstand, the disgustingly smug, unreasonably confident, brunette smirks up at him and motions for Joey to spin around for him, which he does only slightly clumsily. He hears chuckling again and then Kaiba is prowling towards him.

"Where's your tail, puppy?" Kaiba asks, as he tugs playfully on one of the dog ears. Joey looks up at him and blushes even darker. The man's resulting smirk is sharp and dangerous as he nods. "I see," he says, then grabs Joey's cock through his jeans without preamble, "You wanted the real thing, huh Wheeler? Tell me, does my pretty little bitch need to get fucked?" Kaiba, no, his master, he lets himself privately think, questions patronizingly. Joey whines, eyes rolling back when the hand on his dick squeezes; as if his words hadn't effected him enough already. "There's no need to be articulate," he says smoothly, reaching around to tease between his cheeks, then his tone turns suddenly strict. "Bark twice for yes, once for no."

Joey squeezes his eyes shut, body convulsing in these little spasms. Given his track record he's almost surprised he didn't just climax, probably only failing to dampen his jeans, yet again, permission-less, because of how hard he came those two times before. Why the hell had he opted for an ordinary dildo when vibrators existed? He shakes his head and swallows hard before licking his lips.

" _Woof_ , ahh-" he breaks off in a moan, licking his lips again, his breathing labored, and he sounds just as wrecked on the second endeavor. " _Woof_ , _woof_ ," he is finally able to manage and he can hardly believe this is the second time in his life he's saying that on someone's command.

"Good boy," Master purrs in his ear, and he's instantly weak with the praise. "Please, Kaiba," he keens out still panting and hoping it's clear what he's asking for. His plead earns him a hard smack on the ass before he's pushed onto the bed.

"My dog will whine when he wants something from his master, and trust he'll get what he needs," he informs him with prim frankness, then grabs his hips and flips him over delivering another spank, softer this time. "Loud mouthed blond boys I'm inexplicably fond of, however, are allowed to speak anytime they feel uncomfortable." Warm hands slither between his legs to grope soft inner thighs, frustratingly touching nowhere truly satisfying.

"Now. Let me hear your prettiest whine, pup!" He demands, harsh tone at odds with the clever fingers that nimbly slither under him to unbutton his jeans, and slide them and his underwear down in a fluid movement. Joey, once again, gets that dizzy feeling with which he's growing swiftly accustomed, but he tries his best to meet his owner's demand anyway.

"Hnn, Hnn, hnnnnn," he attempts, high-pitched and as needy as he can make it. He'd be ashamed of how pathetic he sounds but if he's not face down against that mattress, with Kaiba's cock in him, within the next few minutes he's gonna lose it. He feels the man slipping his shoes and socks off, pulling his pants the rest of the way off, and decides he'll help them both with their unspoken aspirations, sitting up and ripping his shirt and jacket off in a clumsy, ruffling tangle of fabric and limbs. Tossing it carelessly to the side he swallows hard, trying to calm his nerves and summon his courage, as he moves into the vulnerable, shamefully lascivious position that never fails to excite him just to think about. He knows he looks slutty and obscene up on his knees like that, chest flush against the mattress and the fine material of the duvet clenched between his teeth to keep himself from begging in a way of which his master disapproves, but it makes him feel deliciously submissive to intoxicating degrees.

Cool fingers slip teasingly down his skin from tailbone to perineum, only to slide back up and rest at his entrance.

"You're a _natural_ , Wheeler," Kaiba mocks with the derision his voice usually carries, but it possesses, also, a small note of fondness, and Joey isn't sure which of the two he perfers. To prove that, indeed, it does come to him effortlessly he pushes back against the digits still petting at his hole, hoping to get them inside and not caring if makes him look desperate; if you're going to do something you may as well do it right, after all.

Kaiba, however, isn't seduced into action like Joey was hoping, and in fact, he's chuckling as he takes his hand away and moves away from the bed. Panicking for a second (he's not planning to leave him like this, surely?) he turns his head to look searching over his shoulder and sighs in relief. His master's only gone to retrieve a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Joey waits patiently as he unbuttons his cuff links and rolls up his sleeves and the realization hits him that Kaiba might not plan on taking his own clothes off, at all. It's _perfect_ , the blond thinks, hand moving and grab his cock and stroke himself. Why had he never thought of that? It's so hot, he thinks, as he thumbs at the head of his dripping erection, that they'll be dressed so appropriately for their roles. He's just started moaning at his own hand working him over, eyes fallen closed, when he feels a stinging slap on his ass again.

"Did master give you permission to touch yourself, Joey?" Kaiba asks, as he smacks his hand away and waits for an answer.

"No, m-" he starts, but then remembers how he's supposed to answer, and it really makes him miss the hand that was stroking him a second ago. "Wo-ahh-af," he tries again and even though it twisted into more of a moan, the man seems satisfied.

"I'm glad you understand. Otherwise, I'd have to get you some special gloves for next time," Kaiba says as he finally places his hands back on him. Joey flushes, happy at the thought of a "next time," but decides, with some embarrassment, he's going to have to disobey his master this one time. He turns to look back at him, waiting until he's caught his eye, and holds his gaze the whole time he slowly wraps his fingers around himself again. Narrowed eyes and a pleased smirk show him the brunette has determined his meaning, before he receives another spank. He drops his arm on his own, his purpose fulfilled, and moves both of them back up to either side of his head and fists them in the blanket, waiting. He hears the click of a lid, and thinks, _finally_ , as a slippery finger slides in without resistance.

"You enjoyed your toys then, pup," his master asks, as he pushes another finger inside. Joey has to quell his moaning to bark his consent. "I would tell you that I'll make sure to train you properly, back here," Kaiba casually mentions, as though he hasn't just crooked his fingers in a motion that makes Joey cry out, his toes curling, "but you don't really need it do you? You're already like a bitch in heat aren't you, Joey?" His cheeks flame, and a third finger slips into him, pistons in and out a little rough, and he can't make himself answer. Not because he's offended or ashamed at Kaiba's observations, but because if he tries to bark his affirmation to that question right now he is absolutely going to come, and he's determined not to let that happen until he's had Kaiba in him, at least.

"Please, Kaiba, hurry up! I'm ready!" Joey pleads, and the man does remove his fingers. Then he remembers that isn't the way he's supposed to beg. He awaits his punishing slap, but it never comes. Instead he feels his master push his cock against him, slides just the tip in, then pauses to give his puppy the opportunity to correct his behavior, Joey thinks, and he takes it gladly, whining for him to fill him up without words.

"Good dog," Kaiba praises, as he complies readily, for once, and Joey feels himself stretch around his length. When he starts to really fuck him, hands in a firm grip on his hips, pulling his ass back to meet his thrusts, it's _great_ , exactly what Joey had been hoping for. Every rough shove drives him closer and closer to orgasm, but the thing that makes him come so suddenly his head spins with it, is Kaiba releasing his hips, on hand moving to his dick, but more important, is the other hand that finds the collar and jerks him up into a searing kiss.

He collapses, panting and sweaty, the second Kaiba lets go of the collar. He's not sure how long he's allowed to stay like that, body limp, skin flushed, still resonating from climax, while the other man is still hard inside him.

"Do you want me to keep fucking you, or are you too sensitive right now? You can speak normally," Joey hears him ask like either choice would be perfectly fine, and he's little surprised at his consideration, if he's honest, but happy and proud just the same. He knew there was a reason why, deep down, he actually liked Kaiba, _beyond_ a gargantuan amount of attraction and eagerness to get fucked.

He's still pulling in huge breathes of air, when he gasps, "More, Kaiba, please." 

Without pulling out, he moves them both onto the bed a little further. Now on his knees behind him, the man fucks him until he's hard again, and what with this being the hottest sexual experience of his life, that doesn't take much time at all. Frankly, his worried he's going to come again before Kaiba even shows much proof, other than the erection currently pounding into him, that he's much affected by this at all. He's made close again by the man finally displaying some lack of that steady control, when he lays his body over his, hands clasped tightly over his own, and growls in his ear, nips at his neck. Joey's whimpering at the hard, rapid jabs against his prostate and loving the teasing teeth on his skin, when Kaiba sits back up suddenly.

"Do you want to come, puppy?" The man asks, and Joey can practically hear his smirk. How the fuck does he last so long, Joey wonders, vaguely annoyed and embarrassed at this own hairpin trigger, but he _is_ close, and he wants to come again, soon, so he frantically nods his head and whines, looking back at him with pleading eyes.

Kaiba is smiling when he pushes Joey's hips down against the bed, sliding his cock out as he does so, and gets off the bed.

"What? Kiaba, wait!" Joey says beseechingly, somewhere between frustrated, hurt, and confused, as he turns over quickly so he can see just what the hell the man is doing. He's moved back up to the head of the bed and Joey watches him sit, and lean back against the headboard, looking comfortable, and pricklingly nonchalant as he strokes his still-hard cock with an air of indifference, like he could care less about it, as all his attention is focused on Joey. Squirming under his gaze already, he shivers when Kiaba crooks a finger at him, motioning that he come to him, and Joey realizes how he'd like him to get there. He bites his lip and feels his arousal pulsing as he crawls up the bed to meet him, on hands and knees, and is rewarded with some quick pets through his hair before Kaiba takes him by the chin and pulls him into a flirty kiss. When he pulls back he's smirking and he positions Joey how he wants him, straddling one of Kaiba's outstretched legs, his dick pressed against the others firm thigh, and pushes his fingers back inside Joey's unhappily empty hole.

"If you want to get off, you're going to do it just like a dog would, by humping my leg," he tells him, looking Joey straight in the eye and smirking the entire time. He's sure his face is back to being beet-red, but he lets out this involuntary, shakey whimper, and he isn't sure he needs so much as the friction against his master's leg to come, could probably manage it on that command alone if he let himself revel in it, but he'll do as asked. He gets in a fair few thrusts, wanting to make Kaiba happy, but he's honestly proud he didn't spill on the first one, so he doesn't last much longer that, his hips stuttering as he soaks what are undoubtedly expensive trousers, climax made all the stronger at the thought of that. Collapsing, again, boneless against Kaiba's chest, he is quite certain this is the best moment of his life, and it gets even nicer when he feels himself being respositioned, legs getting to stretch out comfortably, fingers slipping out with a tiny whine of discomfort, and then he's cuddled against the other man's side. Kaiba uses the hand that was just inside him to take his own and wrap them both around his erection, jerking himself off with Joey's hand under his. The other he uses to pull him into a kiss, slow and easy, that doesn't stop until he finally feels Kaiba's come drip onto his hand.

He's exhausted, sleepy, and fucked-out, and more than that, he really wants to keep being snuggled against the man, kiss him until they fall asleep, but he's not sure if Seto would be okay with him sleeping there, now that their _thing_ is over. With a sigh, he sits up and swings his legs over the bed, casting his eyes about for his clothes, but then fingers brush lightly over his back and he turns to see Kaiba, reclined, his eyes half shut.

"Bad dog. Come back to bed this instant, or I'll find a rolled up newspaper somewhere," he demands, sleepily. Joey's smiling like an idiot at his threat, he knows he is, but he's pressed back against his side and kissing him senseless in a second. When he decides his lips and tongue have properly demonstrated his feelings to Kaiba, he buries his face in the man's neck and sighs happily.

Then he's struck by a troubling thought that mars his pleasant afterglow.

"What about the competition?" Joey asks, nervously, but Kaiba just snorts in response and he's fairly sure that's the least dignified sound he's ever heard him make.

"This doesn't change anything about the tournament. I'm still going to win, but I fully expect you and all your little friends to try your very best to beat me."

Joey rolls his eyes, but he's not going to argue about who's going to win when he could be kissing his more-compatible-than-he-could-have-dreamed, devastatingly sexy, and oddly sweet, new lover.


End file.
